Rath VS Furytiger
Rath VS Furytiger is the Rath Fest 2014 special of Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions . It involves Ben (as Rath) getting into a vicious fight with his own alternate-universe counterpart, Ben 18 (as Furytiger, Universe 18's version of Rath)! Summary After successfully capturing Universe 18's version of the Vreedle Brothers, Ben and Ben 18 end up in an argument and, when their Omnitrixes link together and transform them into a random alien, fight each other as their own Appoplexian forms! Plot (It is a warm, sunny day in Bellwood when suddenly a high-tech motorbike covered in a sticky spiderweb substance speeds off down the road with Ben, Ben 18 and Rook in pursuit in the Proto-TRUK. The bike is seen blowing up in the distance as the Proto-TRUK suddenly stops and Ben, Ben 18 and Rook climb out to stare at the explosion from a distance. Ben begins to speak) Ben: Well, there goes the Vreedle Brothers. It's a surprise that not even with both of 'em being smart could they avoid blowing themselves up! But maybe I shouldn't have gone Goop and clogged up the engine that much. Rook: I am not sure they are dead quite yet. They have survived multiple explosions worse than this one before, so what makes you think they could not have survived this one? Plus, that explosion seemed to have been set off in such a way that it seems as if the explosion was faked. Maybe, the Vreedle Brothers are actually still alive and so we must capture them right now before they get too far away! (Rook, Ben and Ben 18 run to the site of the explosion and see the Vreedle Brothers about to escape. Rook fires a rope out of his Proto-Tool and ties the Vreedle Brothers together, capturing them. Cut to a few minutes later, and some Plumbers are escorting the Vreedles into a ship, with Ben and Ben 18 arguing about who is a better hero) Ben: Well, I'm a better hero because I once managed to make an entire copy of my own universe by myself! Ben 18: Oh yeah? Well that doesn't prove anything. No matter what you say, you're still a dweeb loser and I'm better than you. (Ben gets angrier) Ben: Oh, that's fighting talk... (Ben transforms into Rath and roars in Ben 18's face) Rath: RATH FIGHTING TALK! Lemme tell you something, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson from an alternate universe which is like mine except different in a lot of ways so it's just half like my own universe, RATH IS A BETTER HERO THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT! (Ben 18 transforms into Furytiger (18th Universe version of Rath) and roars in Rath's face) Furytiger: OH YEAH? THEN PROVE IT!!! (Rath punches Furytiger in the face, causing Furytiger to stumble backwards a bit) Furytiger: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? Seriously, I expected more than that but... LEMME SHOW YOU REAL FIGHTING! (Furytiger leaps at Rath, flips forward and slams Rath onto his back) Rath: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? THEN BRING IT ON!!! COSMIC DROP!!! (Rath performs Cosmic Drop on Furytiger) Furytiger: THAT MOVE'S LAME! CHECK THIS OUT!!! MARTIAN ROUNDHOUSE KICK!!! (Furytiger attacks Rath with three Roundhouse Kicks in quick succession to the face (Martian Roundhouse Kick) and then performs Martian Roundhouse Kick again) Rath: Okay, LET'S DO THIS THE HARD WAY! (Rath transforms into Ultimate Rath) Ult. Rath: NOW WHO'S WEAK? (Ultimate Rath prepares to punch Furytiger but Ultimate Rath's arm is caught by a grappling hook. Rook is then shown to have shot the grappling hook. Then, Rook uses the Proto-Tool to swing Ultimate Rath around in the air) Ult. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU.... woooaaaaahhhh..... SOMETHING, ROOK BLONKO OR BLONKO ROOK OR WHATEVER.... wooooaaaaahhh...... ULTIMATE RATH IS GONNA.... woaaaaahhh.... KICK YOUR BUTT!!! (Rook then lets go of Ult. Rath, sending him flying into Furytiger. Rook then shoots both the Omnitrix 18 and the Unlimitrix, causing both Ult. Rath and Furytiger to transform back into Ben and Ben 18 respectively) Rook: You are both in a lot of trouble with whoever is in charge of the Plumbers of this world, I suspect. After all, you two have done quite a lot of damage to the area around us and the Vreedle Brothers have managed to escape. (Ben and Ben 18 look around and see the amount of damage they have done, such as a few buildings, the Plumber ship from earlier and a gas station destroyed. Ben and Ben 18 blush in embarrassment) Rook: Heheh, who is the hero now? You should be glad I stopped you before you destroyed the whole city! (Ben and Ben 18 look angrily at Rook and then charge after him, short episode ends) Category:Specials Category:Episodes